


Tonight I don't want anyone else but you

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Jongdae is waiting for Minseok to come back home after his work trip.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Tonight I don't want anyone else but you

It was midnight. Jongdae was reading a book in the bedroom. Minseok was coming from Paris back to Seoul, he had a work trip there for a week. The wait felt at first too much, but in the end the time went very quickly, maybe due to all exams Jongdae had in university. Luckily now they are over.

He suddenly heard the front door opening and soon it was closed. That should be Minseok. His flight was arriving late, but it didn’t stop Jongdae to wait and see his love getting back home safely. He even proposed he’d come to the airport but Minseok had insisted not to come so that Jongdae could sleep in peace. Little did he know that it was not the case at all. It’s been too long since they could cuddle so he wanted to do it when he arrived. Now he heard some steps on the stairs, coming right at their bedroom.

“Welcome!” Jongdae shouted with a big smile when their bedroom door was opened by his handsome boyfriend.

“Jongdae what…Why aren’t you sleeping? I told you to just sleep when I come back. Don’t you know what time is it? Yes almost 1am!” Minseok panicked and shouted a little, he hated to be a nuisance for Jongdae. Jongdae was a bit taken back, he didn’t expect a reaction like that.

“Woah woah calm down! It’s Friday so it’s not a big deal. Can’t you see my purpose? I wanted to see when you get home.” Jongdae pouted, he felt Minseok wasn’t happy seeing him.

Seeing Jongdae pout made Minseok embarrassed. It’s not like he wanted to make Jongdae feel like he wasn’t happy seeing him. Of course he was. Every night on the trip he had counted that in couple of days his boyfriend will be back in his arms, instead of a pillow in the hotel room. He put his suitcase aside, sat down on the bed and took Jongdae in his arms.

“I’m sorry for my reaction. I was just worried for you. Sleep is important. Believe me I am happier than ever to have you in my arms again. I missed you so much Dae.” Minseok said and gave a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. That made Jongdae smile like a dummy and he turned around to answer: “I know that, you always do and I appreciate that. It’s okay Seok, I forgive you. And I’m happier than ever as well, so good to have you back. You feel so warm.”

They hugged like that for a while, sharing kisses all over each other lips. It felt lovely after a while. Jongdae tried to stand up, but it was not what Minseok wanted. He took Jongdae back in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Where do you think you’re going?” Minseok asked playfully

“Well I thought about making some snack. You must be hungry.” Jongdae said, trying to get away from Minseok’s arms.

“No, I'm not letting you go that easily when I finally have you back. Stay!” Minseok whined while hugging Jongdae more tightly.

"Minseok stop! Don’t tickle me~" Jongdae giggled when we felt Minseok’s lips on his neck giving kisses on his neck. That led them to cuddle for a while before they went in the kitchen to make some latte, it was their thing at night. They also had changed pajamas on.

While they waited their drinks to get ready, Minseok put some music on. The song was one of their favorites: I can’t help falling in love with you. He took Jongdae’s hand and they danced for a while. Minseok kept whispering in Jongdae’s ear how cute he looks in their matching pajamas and how lovely he is. Jongdae was blushing like a tomato, but he also enjoyed the little teasing and kisses he got.

After they drank their drinks and Jongdae got the dishes done, Minseok surprised Jongdae by taking him in his arms. He loved to carry his boyfriend whenever there was a chance. He carried him back to the bedroom and they got ready to go to sleep. 

“What would you think if I’d take you to that one French restaurant you have wanted to visit? I fell in love with French cuisine this week and that restaurant got pretty good ratings.” Minseok proposed.

“That would be great. But on one condition: We’ll pay in half. You have paid our recent meals so I want to help as well.” Jongdae said while brushing Minseok’s hair.

“Fine fine, let’s do so this time if my prince wants.” Minseok said and kissed Jongdae before he switched off the lamp.

“Good night, I love you Jongdae.”

“I love you too Minseok. Good night.”


End file.
